


No Matter What

by gamelicker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Destiny Islands, F/M, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamelicker/pseuds/gamelicker
Summary: Riku breaks the news to you: he has to leave again for his Mark of Mastery exam.





	

You sighed in content, happily spreading your arms across the sand. Destiny Islands was always peaceful in the springtime, not too hot and not too cold. You smiled to yourself, happy to be home. There was a time when you didn't think you'd even see your little island ever again. 

“It's nice being home.”

You flinched at the sudden voice and turned your head to see Riki lying a few inches away from you. You had been so lost in thought that you hadn't even noticed him lie down next to you. 

“Yeah it is.” You agree, taking your hand and intertwining it with his. He smiled and kissed the back of your hand before putting it back in the sand, still locked in his. 

You smiled back at him, having an easier time looking him in the eyes after getting his haircut. 

You both laid there for who knows how long, relaxing in the quiet comfort of each other's company. After a while the sun began to set and the temperature began to drop, causing you to edge your way to Riku side. 

By the time the stars came out, you were huddled next to Ricky, his arm resting around your frame. He slowly began to draw circles on the skin your shirt had left exposed. The motion almost lulled you to sleep again until Riku’s voice spoke up. 

“I have to leave again.” He said quietly. His words, though quiet and almost nonexistent, pulled you from your resting state. 

“What?” You whispered quietly. 

He sighed, pulling you into his lap and sitting up. Riku took your hands in his, playing with your fingers as he refused to look in your eyes. 

“I have to leave again.” He repeated, more audible this time. “Both Sora and I. Yen Sid wants us to take the Mark of Mastery exam.” 

You sat there quietly, not saying anything as you took in his words. Leave again? You both hadn't been home for long - maybe a few months - and he had to leave again. You thought about the situation more before coming to a conclusion. 

You pulled one hand out of Riku’s, bringing it up to his face. You gently lifted his chin, causing his eyes to meet yours. 

“I'm coming with you.” You declared as you soft ran your fingers along through his hair. He sighed, whether in response to your words or in content from your fingers you didn't know. 

“You can't come with. We'll be entering the dream worlds from Yen Sid's tower. Not even Donald and Goofy can come with us. Not even the King can.” 

“I’m guessing they'll be waiting at the tower then?” Riku nodded at your question.

You cupped his face, thumb rubbing along his cheek. 

“Then I'll be there waiting too.”

He smiled softly at your answer, bringing his hand up to rest over the one on his cheek. He wondered what he did to deserve you. He had let darkness consume his heart and yet you still loved him unconditionally. You had been at his side any and every time the circumstances permitted it. You had waited patiently at Disney Castle for his return home any other time. And what did he have to show for it? 

He laughed to himself. Here he was, lost in thought when he should conveying how much you mean to him. 

“You're amazing.” He concluded. You smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

Even if the future looked bleak, the two of you were sticking together this time. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> I got Kingdom Hearts 2.8 and I had to get my feels out somehow haha. I apologize if I have any grammatical errors. I wrote this in the middle of health class and skimmed over it. Also, it's been a long time since I've played the older games so if I got the lore wrong I apologize for that also.


End file.
